


Dear Bucky

by BookDragon13



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Declarations Of Love, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, Love Letters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-07-16 05:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16079177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon13/pseuds/BookDragon13
Summary: A love letter written to Bucky.I decided to make this a series of letters written between Bucky and Reader, possibly with an eventual reunion. Set in modern times.





	1. Chapter 1

Dear Bucky,  
I miss you. I know you'll probably never see this letter, but I had to get these things off my chest before it became too much.

I love you. I've loved you before I even met you. That's cliche, I know, but it's true.

How do I know that I love you? I know because you are the only person I can see myself with. I know because whenever I think of you, my heart is filled with a happy feeling, and my stomach is filled with butterflies. I know because this feeling has been here for a while, long before you ever left. I know because I ache whenever I remember that you aren't here with me, that you left without me telling you how I feel.

I fell in love with you because you are the kindest, most gentlemanly person I've ever met. You are so sweet. You don't change your personality for anyone-you're kind to everyone you meet. I fell in love with you when being friends wasn't enough, but I couldn't tell you in fear of losing your friendship. But now I wish I did, because I feel like I'll never know if you would love me back the way that I love you.

I hope that you're safe, wherever you are. I hope that you can come back to me, that I can tell you in person rather than writing it down. 

I will wait for you, no matter how long it takes. Come back to me, please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky received your letter and writes you back

Dear Doll,  
I just got your letter via Steve. Don't be mad at him, please. He just wants the best for the both of us, which I guess meant getting your letter to me. Thank God he did, though, because now I can tell you how I feel.

I love you, too, a lot. More than just a friend. And I miss you so much. It hurts that I can't be there in person to tell you this, that we couldn't have this conversation face to face. If I was there with you, I'd be hugging you and kissing you like there was no tomorrow, because now I know that you love me too.

You know how people talk of home like it's a place? To me, home is a person. Home is you. You with your beautiful smile, your loving and bright personality, your eyes that I can lose myself in, your heart so full of love that it deserves everything good the world offers. You said that I was kind-you bring the kindness out of me. Nobody but you can bring out the best in me, not even Steve. (Steve might actually bring out the worst of me, so maybe scratch that last bit)

I fell in love with you because you didn't see the Winter Soldier. You saw past all the scars of my past and my metal arm. You saw me. Without your kindness, love, and friendship, I wouldn't have found myself as fast. Steve was a great help in bringing back memories, but without you, it would've been harder to connect those memories to who I am now. So thank you.

I'm as safe as I can be. And I promise I'll return to you as soon as I can, so that we can do this in person.

Love,  
Bucky


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader's letter back

Dear Bucky,   
I'm not mad at Steve. At least not after reading your letter. :) I'm so glad you feel the same way-I don't what I would've done if you didn't! You better ask me out on a proper date when you come back.

If you did take me on a date, what would we do? It doesn't have to be extravagant, just being with you will be enough for me. Would you kiss me at the end? Or will kissing wait for future dates? Will you bring me flowers? I love blue flowers and lilies (hint hint ;)). 

I've never seen you as the Winter Soldier. You have always been Bucky. The Winter Soldier is part of you, but he's not you. If you weren't you, I wouldn't have fallen in love with you. I'm so glad to have helped you with your recovery. It's been a privilege. You are home to me, too.

(Steve is awesome, but he really doesn't bring out your best-he loves a good fight way too much for that!)

Things haven't been too exciting in your absence. One or two villains, but I wasn't needed for those, Steve and Tony were able to take care of them. I'm grateful that we've been able to have a break, hopefully it continues after you get back. That way we can go on a date, multiple ones, even, if you wanted!

I love you so much, Bucky. Don't forget that. Stay safe.


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Doll,  
Of course I'll take you on a date when I get back! I'd love to be able to spend one on one time with you, without any of the rest of the team interrupting us. It'll probably have to be the day after I get back, because this mission is kicking my butt, and I'll need to rest. (I certainly wouldn't mind if you cuddled with me-being close to each other would probably help both of us sleep)

Blue flowers and lilies-noted. I'll have to ask Tony about the whereabouts of a good flower shop. Or maybe I should just ask Friday, since Tony'd tease me and Friday wouldn't ask questions. As for kissing, I'll start with a kiss on your fingers at the beginning of the date, and work my way up to a full on make out at the end. We've waited too long to save kissing for later dates. And we will go on more dates.

As for the actual date: I would love to do something simple that allows us to have a conversation. I want to know everything about you, and to talk about everything and nothing. I'll tell you things I remember about my childhood (as well as plenty of things Steve probably wouldn't want me to tell people). Maybe we'll do a picnic in Central Park, and then a carriage ride. Or we could go to a museum or a zoo, or even do a tour of historical sites. We could head out to the country and stargaze, make up silly stories about the things we see in the stars... I'll figure something out before I get back! I hope you're ok with something that's cheesy romantic, because thinking of you brings back the 40s charmer in me :)

I'm glad you and the others can have a break. I'll be sure to take one when I'm back so that we can go on as many dates as possible. This mission is taking so long, and it's hell that I can't be with you now. I love you so much, doll. I will do everything that I can to be done with this mission as soon and as safely as possible so that I can be with you.

Love,   
Bucky


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Bucky,

I love all those date ideas! I’m sure that whatever you choose will be great. Spending more time with you and getting to know you better sounds like a great priority for our date(s). I’m sure I’ll have fun, just because I’ll get to be with you. And I’m always a sucker for romance and your charm, even if it’s cheesy! Oh, I’m so excited for you to come back! (And maybe a little nervous)

Here’s an update on what’s happening in the Avengers soap opera: Sam and Clint have started a prank war out of boredom. It started as out as harmless pranks like shaving cream replacing shampoo and Vaseline on the toilet seat, but now it’s escalated to where Clint is practically living in the vents and Sam using Redwing in his pranks. Tony and Steve almost got into a full-on fist fight yesterday… over who ate the last of the pizza Hot Pockets! Thank goodness Bruce and Rhodey were at the compound, otherwise Tony and Steve would probably be in the med bay right now. Seriously, if those two can’t get their acts together, I might just have to bang their heads against each other and put them in time out! I swear, you’d think Steve and Tony were 5-year-olds fighting over their favorite toys. I also think Nat and Wanda are up to something, but I’m not sure what. Whenever I see them together, they have their heads close and have devious looks on their faces. I don’t trust those looks. Usually means I’ll have to dress up and go somewhere I don’t wanna be, and eventually end up doing things I’ll regret with a major hangover in the morning. You know how grumpy I get when I’m hungover.

I hope your mission is going well, and that you get to come home soon. Stay safe. I miss you, and I love you.


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Doll,

I’m nervous and excited for our date, too! First dates are always nerve-wracking, but since this date is with you, I’m excited. I’ll be sure to lay the cheesy romantic charm on thick for you. :) I have an idea of where I’ll take you for our first date, now. 

A soap opera perfectly describes the Avengers quite a lot, honestly. All the drama is intensified because of our superhero status. Especially with Tony and Steve. But I would love to see you put those two in time out-when your mama bear comes out, it can be scarier than some of the villains we beat! I bet you could get those two to apologize to each other and get along pretty fast. They would be too scared to cross you when you’re being mama bear. Maybe you should go mama bear on Sam and Clint, too. As much as I’d love to see their prank war, those dorks should probably be put in time out with Tony and Steve.

I wouldn’t trust any sort of devious looks on Natasha and Wanda, either. But I love seeing you all dressed up, though. You always look beautiful, though you’re completely gorgeous when Nat and Wanda convince you to get dressed up to go out! If I were there, I’d go with you to help you not do anything you’d regret. I’d also dance with you all night. I could also keep you from drinking too much so that you’re not totally hungover in the morning. Though I think you’re absolutely adorable when you’re grumpy :) I can just imagine you in a hoodie and pajama pants, hair in a messy bun, a pout on your face, not taking anyone’s crap. Now, I’ll be able to bring you breakfast in bed when you’re hungover so you don’t have to deal with the soap opera dorks, and then cuddle with you the rest of the day.

In other news, it looks like I’ll be able to come home soon! This mission is almost over, and I’ve got almost all the information I need. So I should be home within the next few weeks! So be prepared for as many dates and kisses and other forms of loving as you can stand :)

I love you.  
Bucky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There'll be a couple more chapters after this. One more letter from the reader, and then a chapter where they get to be together again. Maybe I'll add in their date, as well :)


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Bucky,  
Yay, I'm so glad that you're coming home soon! And I'm grateful that your mission went well and that you've been safe! Oh, there are so many butterflies in my stomach now knowing that you're coming home! I love you so much, I'm about ready to burst! I'm sure the rest of the team are ready for you to come back so that they don't have to see me pining for you to come back :) Although I feel like we'll make them vomit from all our romantic cheesiness :)

Nat and Wanda did end up taking me to a club, and I did have a major hangover in the morning. Thankfully we didn't do something terribly stupid. And I looked great! I made sure to take pictures so that you could see. I definitely wished you'd been there to make me breakfast and cuddle with me the whole day, though. You're the only dork I want to be around when I'm hungover.

I'm still super excited and happy that you're coming home! The rest of the team will probably get tired of me talking their ears off about you coming home, but they'll have to deal with it. I'm so ready to give you a big hug and maybe let you kiss me :) I'll make sure that nobody bothers us the rest of the day so that you can rest and maybe we can cuddle :) and I'm so excited and nervous for our date, but I'm sure it'll be great! 

I love you, Bucky. Be safe coming home


End file.
